


干家务

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	干家务

原本两个人里擅长做饭的并不是吴世勋，可同居后，张艺兴干活的时候看着吴世勋闲着就气不打一处来，大事小事非要给他指派任务，到最后竟变成了吴世勋整天做家务，张艺兴躺一边玩游戏去了。  
今天也是，吴世勋做的饭吴世勋洗的碗，除了上桌吃饭，周末的日子张艺兴几乎就一直窝在沙发里，但要是指派吴世勋亲手喂饭到他嘴里估计也不会被拒绝。被人全身心宠着的感觉，就是这么有恃无恐。  
吴世勋说是围裙这玩意还是怪怪的，烧饭的时候依旧怎么都不肯穿。今天炸了条带鱼，衣服上真是没少沾几点油，洗完碗就直奔洗衣房去了。  
另一边将游戏又持续了几十分钟的张艺兴，就算找到了一个最舒服的姿势躺下，可时间一长依旧觉得脖子有些酸痛，开始活动筋骨仰起脖子舒展一下身体。正头顶方向的洗衣房传来淅淅沥沥的水声，张艺兴抬着下巴定睛一看，差点没被自己的口水呛到，赶忙翻身换个更好的视角，趴在沙发扶手上欣赏此时直接光着膀子搓洗上衣的那个人。  
那么宽的肩真的是羡慕不来的，明明两个人常一起健身，可吴世勋不仅练出结实的腹肌，连胸肌都更为出色。即使从这个角度看不到，他也清楚地记得那个手感。以及……洗衣房的光线是真的不错，不然张艺兴也不至于因为看到自己前夜在吴世勋后背留下情难自禁的红印之后，渐渐因为羞耻的记忆开始起了反应。  
“嗯？……怎么了？”  
手里的衣服正在过第二遍清水，吴世勋突然感觉一个毛绒绒的脑袋抵在自己后背。  
张艺兴没说话，双手环着吴世勋的腰，用指尖在他的腰线上打着转。  
“诶，别闹……痒啦！”  
这青天白日的，吴世勋自然没有多想，也只觉得是张艺兴故意闹他，不让自己安心干活。  
洗衣房的玻璃门面西通向院子，刚午后的阳光正好斜斜地穿透进来。张艺兴前胸贴着还带有少年体温的身躯，后背被照得愈发升温。心里埋怨着吴世勋怎么一到晚上就心思活路得很，这时候却迟钝得让人牙痒，张艺兴干脆用两根修长的手指撑开吴世勋腰上居家裤的松紧，用指甲拨刮过皮肤上被勒出的浅印……  
“家务有什么好干的……干我呀……～”

  
本来坐在洗衣机盖上连姿势都摆好了，张艺兴愣是被“勤俭持家”的吴世勋以“太重会压坏盖子”为由，抱下来直接压在玻璃门上。张艺兴还没来得及扭头反驳那个“重”字，半立起的分身就被人握住，闪躲着过多的刺激而往后缩的腰身，却更加贴合地抵在吴世勋胯间。  
前一晚才酣战过一轮，身体都还记得彼此的感觉。吴世勋几乎没做太多前戏，就直接埋进那具引诱得他在大白天就把持不住的肉体。  
电流穿过脊椎的快感让张艺兴条件反射地想抓住些什么，被单，枕头，沙发垫，或者吴世勋的头发也好，可现在只能无力地挠着透明的玻璃门，将一股子无处发泄的情欲憋死在了指尖末梢里。注意到他的直接都僵着，吴世勋引导着张艺兴的右手他自己的胸口，终于双手卡着细腰开始活动起来。  
“停……嗯……停一下……”  
主动撩人的那个此时再喊停怎可能管用，脑袋顶着扶在玻璃门上的手臂身体没法乱晃，反而因此被嵌得更深；手指也胡乱地抓捏起胸前的凸起，身下被掠夺得越狠，指间的乳粒越是被掐得红肿。  
“为什么要停下来？不把你做晕到直接睡午觉去，你要是又来捣乱，我手头的活还做不完了。”  
可是一只手根本照顾不过来啊！刚抚慰了左边，右边的肉珠又会胀痛起来。捉襟见肘的焦躁迫得张艺兴借着再一次被强有力的撞击，让上身就势趴在了低温的钢化玻璃上，企图以此来降低胸口的瘙痒。  
“呐……艺兴，我听见隔壁家的孩子在院子里踢球呢……你说……”感觉肉棒突然被绞缠住了一瞬，吴世勋稳了稳呼吸才接着说，“要是不小心踢进我们院子了，小孩子翻墙过来捡球……会看到什么？”  
会看到一个裸身的男人不像样地趴伏在门上，胸前的樱桃被身体和玻璃压挤得鲜艳欲滴，硬挺的分身滴滴答答地渗着液体。以及一个在他身后奋力开垦，让他被快感灼烧完全忘乎自己这幅耻态的男人。  
这个男人正在利用假设诱导着张艺兴陷入更深的羞耻感中。  
“不……不要被看到……不要在这……啊…啊————”  
随着交合动作而贴在玻璃上磨蹭的分身突然被握住，张艺兴根本分不清是太过突然还是舒爽，猛吸一口凉气，饱满的肺腔将胸前嫩肉更加奋力地压在透明的玻璃上，脑海里闪过一些不着边际的念头，终于将腥膻的液体喷射出来。  
听见身后的笑声，张艺兴顺着吴世勋眼神的示意低头看了眼玻璃门，已经被他的腺液精液弄得脏兮兮的一片，有几滴还在不急不慢地滑下，拉出一道淡白的痕迹。  
脸烫到张艺兴都觉得有些缺氧。这门是没眼看了，双手推着玻璃门刚想挪步，可因为身高劣势刚才被顶弄许久都只能僵直的双腿，刚一弯膝就失去支撑的力量。此时“雪上加霜”的是，又或者说是不幸中的万幸了，人没倒下，却是因为后穴里依旧在企图膨胀升旗的东西将他顶得顿时挺直了身子。  
“我想……去午睡了……”  
张艺兴这时候才有那么些懊悔，越是拥有赏心悦目让人艳羡的身材的男人，就越不能轻易去撩拨，身体力行地验证了这身体不仅好看，还实用。  
“我们俩不正‘睡’着嘛。”  
吴世勋也看出来怀里的人确实没剩太多站着的力气，恋恋不舍地先退出温软的肠道，捞起人放在洗衣机上。  
“刚才不还说会压坏盖子……”  
“所以别坐盖子上啊，靠边点坐。”  
边沿也就宽不足十厘米的按钮操作板，半个屁股坐上去都嫌小。  
“会掉下来的……”  
“不会。”吴世勋揽着张艺兴的腿环住自己的腰，抓着臀肉把人往自己的方向拖，火热的烙铁毫不费力地就再次顶开还因为高潮余韵而抖动瑟缩的穴口。“重心在我身上就……行了！”  
最后两个字带着股狠劲，吴世勋也猛地深插到底；张艺兴被捅得一个激灵，手指终于逮着可以抓握的东西，纠缠着吴世勋软发的手攥成了拳头。  
“嗯……”  
头皮被这样不算过分的力度拉扯着，舒服得吴世勋不仅轻哼出声，按着张艺兴的后脑勺就先把舌头送进他嘴里。后者即使已经没有太多力气回应他，却还是乖乖放松牙关，抬起舌尖，以便吴世勋吸允着导出红唇的阻碍，更加露骨地暴露在空气中缠绵着。  
“下……下面好胀……动一动……”  
“刚才就是我动，现在怎么还是我呀。”  
张艺兴想到自己刚才已经高潮过一次，自认理亏，却又实在动作不起来，只得讨好似的收紧括约肌，用下面的小嘴紧紧含住肉棒，甚至还一阵放松一阵收紧的，仿佛迫不及待地想品尝到吴世勋的热液。  
“唔……哈……你……进得那么深……我……我怎么动……”  
这点小动作想平息吴世勋此时的欲火，完全是杯水车薪，可他还是被张艺兴这努力可爱的样子逗笑了，手指摸索着按到洗衣机甩干的按钮上。  
“这……你！你这是……”  
臀部随着机身抖动起来，带动着体内的那根东西也左摇右晃地摩擦着甬道深处的每一寸黏膜。张艺兴扭着屁股想逃离这种缓刑似的折磨，却被吴世勋一个果断的大幅度抽插又撞回了原位。一声惊叫卡在嗓子眼，再开口说话却有种哽咽的错觉。  
“别玩了……世勋……干家务那么认真……干我怎么就……那么磨蹭呢……”  
吴世勋愣了一下，从张艺兴的双眸里读出了那点点挑衅，照着他的酒窝吧唧亲了一口，便再没给他机会说出一句完整的话。

  
看着张艺兴已经熟睡的面庞，吴世勋真是又生气又宠溺的，这会儿还用毛巾擦遍全身伺候着这撩人的事主儿。  
去洗衣房将毛巾丢进刚才还没洗完衣服的水池里，眼角就瞥见玻璃门上已经干涸的印记。  
藏不住的暗爽吊着嘴角往上，吴世勋摸摸鼻子又扭头拿抹布去了。


End file.
